


heart a break

by emo_dragon_elf



Series: Hetalia ships [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, F/F, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not native English speaker, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, i will add later - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, that why it's teen & up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_dragon_elf/pseuds/emo_dragon_elf
Summary: The day I first met you"You told me you'd never fall in loveBut now that I get youI know fear is what it really wasNow here we are,So close yet so far.Haven't I passed the test?When will you realize,Baby, I'm not like the rest?Don't wanna break your heartWanna give your heart a breakI know you're scared it's wrongLike you might make a mistakeThere's just one life to liveAnd there's no time to wait, to waitSo let me give your heart a break, give your heart a breakLet me give your heart a break, your heart a breakThere's just so much you can takeGive your heart a breakLet me give your heart a bre-"





	heart a break

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfic so at first i started with my otp kimchiburger!  
> this is a m\m + f\f don't like it? don't read it and hate in another place!
> 
> i think you need to hear this song while reading :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKiUcTvr-TQ

The day I first met you"  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a bre-"  
He wasn't able to finish the sentence and broke down with another load of tears and sobbed harder. Why from all the people he was the one that have to die? Why him, why is best friend, lover, husband? Why? From all the people why the only one who gave him happiness? He wish that everything was a just a dream because it all felt like a dream. When he was young he's family died in a terror attack and he was sent to live with he's oldest cousin from china, after he's family died he thought it was never possible for him to love again, to feel happiness again and one day he showed up, an American man older than him in couple of years, they started as best friends and end up as lovers, his cousins were not improve of this relationship and banned them to ever talk again so they'd run away, back to the place he was born, South Korea and they lived happily, he wished he could say they were living in happily ever after but no, world war 3 was in the opening and Alfred was sent to serve in the army and he was sure he was save and would be ok because Israel convinced Russia to be on their side. Before Alfred left he proposed to him and he said yes he kissed him on the lips and put his hand on Alfred's neck, he felt like the time paused and it was magical and after that night they'd marry but didn't do a ceremony, the night after that was amazing, an amazing first time for him, not like his "family" Alfred's family was sportive in their marriage. But this story didn't last long, today was the worst in he's life, Daniel or in short Danny, Alfred's best friend from Israel that also dated one of his cousins form the Philippines and also was at young-soo's age and they had a lot in comment had volunteer in the army, came to his house with dry tears and mumbling voice, her black curly locks tangled, her blue as sapphire puffy and red and her skin that was tan naturally and looked like the sun kissed her skin was pale, and tell him the news. She wanted to stay but she was called back to the front lines because of an emergency. He wasn't able to believe that the one who make him fell love and happy was gone forever and was not coming back, that is prince in shiny armor with the blonde her and eyes bright as the sky, his funny laugh, his smile his everything was gone. He kept crying on the floors when he heard a knock on the door he didn't answer near opened the door. The door was knocked again, and again he didn't move, so the one to knocked the door opened it and came over him there were his cousin from the Philippines Evelyn, Danny and Alfred's family who promised him to always be by his side in bad times and for a moment he thinks again on the song he tried to sing to forget, his and Alfred song and that why he would never forget and that why he decided to give is heart a break.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't make any mistakes in spelling. i writed young soo and not yong soo beacuse my korean friend (it's a long story) and Eveyln is philippines name beacause it's the name of one philippino i was really close too ( another long story)  
> please say what you think i will love to see your comments!


End file.
